


Twin Earth: Finding Astra

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Twin Earth [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, KaraMel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: On a completely new Earth when Kara's Twin sister returns with her new husband questioned are finally asked and secrets uncovered. Is Astra still alive? If so where is she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I originally posted this story on my Fanfiction account CharmedMillIE- Karry Master. The earth made in this story is apart of a giant multiverse me and my friend have created. This one stands on its own but has now appeared in other stories on Fanfic. Going to try to transfer some stories here but some are too long (one is 115 chapters) so if you are interested in all my work please go there. 
> 
> Note 2: While this is a Flash and Supergirl crossover, it is not a Karry... well, not completely. Barry is with someone else.
> 
> Note 3: Some things that happened in the TV show Supergirl happened here, but some did not. Also some history is different. Should be easy to follow but World's Finest never happened here so no Supergirl character know Barry yet.
> 
> Note 4: please like my Facebook page to keep up with information about all my stories. It's really a lot of fun.
> 
> Facebook: FanFiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Kara snapped her last picture before taking a look at what she had taken – she was an avid photographer, always taking pictures; even back on Krypton when she and her sister had snapped shots of the local landscapes and wildlife. When they had come to Earth it had been something they enjoyed doing here as well together, until they went their separate ways as they grew up and Kara had got a job at CatCo as a professional photographer.

Yes, Kara Zor-El was born a twin.

Kaylar Zor-El, as her Kryptonian name was spelled, was her sister; now though she was known on Earth as Kayla Danvers. The two also shared a very special bond – a Kryptonian mental link. It was usually something that was developed by partners, but occasionally twins developed them with each other. The one Kayla and Kara shared was the strongest version of the bond – even with Kayla halfway around the globe, Kara could still feel emotions, especially strong ones, from her sister and knew Kayla could feel similar from her. Especially when she donned the cape.

Unfortunately, they had been far apart for a while. Kayla had not been satisfied with just going to college and getting a job. She had wanted to see her new home, see more of planet Earth than just one part of it. She had saved up money by working for some years and then five years ago had left and had not come back yet – she was exploring the world and was doing odd jobs to help her get by now. From the times when they talked, Kara knew she was having a blast.

Now, as Kara was looking through the photos she'd just taken, she felt something through the bond. She could hear Kayla thoughts and she could feel Kayla close by.

_You're here!_ Kara thought happily, sending the thought to her sister.

_Hey, yeah, I got a few surprises too,_ Kayla thought back, and Kara couldn't help but smile, feeling overjoyed that her sister was so close now. _Oh, what…? Sorry Kara, got to go. Talk soon._ With that, Kara could still feel Kayla, but Kayla had put her guards up – a sort of mental barrier both had created to give themselves some privacy in their own minds. It worked nicely when they were not right near to each other, but wasn't overly effective when they were right next to one another.

-Superflash-

Alex got out of her car at the airport to see Dinah waiting for her. Dinah Drake had come to town and turned Alex world upside down for the better. The two were dating and Dinah had become the official liaison between the police department and the DEO.

"What do we have?" Alex asked her girlfriend.

"Alien attacked the airport. Was stopped by two travelers who just arrived," Detective Dinah Drake replied. "Police are questioning them now over there. And I hear people are looking up some of the countries they visited to see if they are real."

Alex smirked at that as she followed Dinah to where a police officer was talking to two people. "FBI Agent Danvers I have some…." Alex was holding up her badge but stopped when the two turned around, stunned. Looking directly at her was an exact copy of Kara, only her hair was a little different – she had long bangs framing her face – and she looked a little scruffier.

"Alex? Since when do you work for the FBI?" Kayla asked, smiling at her older sister.

"Since… Well, since when are you on American soil?" Alex countered, not being able to get the words out as she looked at her younger sister.

"Fair point," Kayla said, shrugging.

"Um…." Dinah said, holding up a finger. "I'm confused. Kara?"

"Did I ever mention Kara was a twin?" Alex turned to her girlfriend, making a face as Dinah shook her head. "Oh sorry. Dinah this is Kayla. Kayla this is Dinah, my um… well… my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Kayla asked, clearly amused and shocked. "When did that happen?" The male next to Kayla cleared his throat, throwing everyone attention to him. He was taller than Kayla, had light brown hair and blue eyes. He also needed a shave as he had a small beard growing in. "Oh yeah, Alex this is Barry Allen – my husband."

Alex had been going to shake his hand but dropped it when Kayla said the word. "Your  _husband_? You're married? When did that happen? How? And to think Dinah shocked you!"

"He's the same sex I was into when I left," Kayla pointed out lazily.

"Touché," Alex said sighing. "Does Kara know?"

"She does now," Kayla said. Since they'd had their small conversation when Kayla arrived, Kara had been keeping a close eye on her sister's mind, hearing the conversation through Kayla's own mind and was now freaking out over the husband.

"You two don't talk much, do you?" Dinah asked, looking between the two. It was obvious on the fact that they knew nothing about each other personals lives and the fact Alex hadn't even known Kayla was in the city was a clear point to the fact the two didn't talk. She wondered if there was some family drama that was about to pop up.

"It's hard to keep track of a sister who is diving off the coast of Bora Bora looking for Atlantis," Alex shrugged.

"That was Turkey, not Bora Bora," Kayla said.

"Or on digs in Italy." Alex now mused.

"Egypt," Kayla corrected, rolling her eyes and giving Barry a look, who put an arm around his wife.

"Or going on scientific expedition into the Australian rainforest." Alex now teased.

"Okay, now you're doing this on purpose," Kayla muttered. "I was in the  _African_  Rainforest."

Barry laughed and Dinah did as well. Glad, it seemed there was no bad blood, just Kayla traveling getting in the way. "Can I finally say it's nice to meet you?" Barry said; he had been quiet up to this point. "I've heard a lot about you and Kara."

"Wish I could say the same," Alex said, but smiled anyway at the man who was now her brother-in-law. "Sorry, I mean how did you two meet?"

"We were both working on a boat to get a ride," Barry explained. "Both exploring the world. We decided the company was good."

"Kara wants you to bring us back to her apartment," Kayla spoke, rolling her eyes at her sister's antics in her head as she picked up a large backpack and another bag. Barry picked up a similar backpack that also had NASCAR helmet hanging off the side.

"Do a lot of racing, traveling the world?" Dinah asked, tapping the red helmet. But before Barry could answer, Dinah realized something that had taken a moment to register. "Wait, how can Kayla know what Kara wants?"

"Oh, they have this weird alien mental link," Alex whispered to her girlfriend, looking around to make sure no one could hear. The officer who had been questioning Kayla and Barry had since left and no one seemed close by.

"Now she knows," Kayla said, pointing at Dinah as she got hers and Barry's passport back from Alex, who had reclaimed them from the officer earlier. She handed Barry is little blue box before putting her away.

"Yeah, but does he?" Alex asked, nodding towards Barry.

"Of course," Kayla said with a wry smile as Alex led them towards a car.

-Superflash-

A few minutes later, Alex had brought Kayla into Kara's apartment and the pair simply embraced one another, not speaking verbally as they caught up – they were talking without speaking, sharing memories with each other.

"This is so weird," Dinah said, looking at the two. "How do you tell them apart? I mean the hair helps but it's still hard." Kayla, while having bangs, still had the same long blonde hair as Kara, was the same height, had a similar fashion sense and simply looked identical.

"The bangs are new," Alex said. "Before she left, they had the exact same hair style." Alex paused and picked up two pieces of fruit. "Watch this. Kayla, Kara catch!" Alex threw the orange and apple at the two and Kayla caught the apple with her left hand, while Kara caught the orange with her right.

"She's left handed?" Dinah verbalized, pointing at Kayla.

"They're mirror twins," Alex pointed out.

"That's the thing where looking at each other is like looking in a mirror?" Dinah asked.

"Yep, but unfortunately they don't have any visible moles or birthmarks that would make it easy. They do have a birthmark though – Kayla on her right shoulder and Kara on her left, but it's not easy to see when they have clothes on," Alex said. "But there are other ways to tell them apart. Their ears are slightly different from each other and they use to part their hair differently, but with the new hair style I think that's taken care of."

"You know, we can hear you," Kayla called to Alex.

"Yeah, enough on how to tell us apart," Kara said smiling.

"So, what brings you back here?" Kara had to ask and knew Alex would want to know too as she fell silent.

"Well, we want to get our families together," Barry answered before Kayla. "To celebrate our marriage."

_Oh, I can so help plan out something,_ Kara thought getting giddy at the thought.  _Maybe even a mock ceremony for all of us._

"Speaking of family, in one of the memories you shared earlier I thought I saw mom?" Kayla questioned her sister aloud now. She had been wanting to mention this for a while, but felt she had to get the why she was here talk out of the way.

"Oh, no Aunt Astra," Kara said, a little sadly now.

"Aunt Astra is alive?" Kayla responded, shocked, but Alex turned away at this. Dinah put a hand around her girlfriend having heard this story. Kara shared all the memories of Aunt Astra with Kayla – her sudden demise at the hands of their older sister. Kayla looked at Alex at this, but nodded, understanding.  _Did you say the prayer over her?_

_No. Non never came to me. I never found out what happened to her body,_  Kara thought back, upset she never gave Astra her final rights, this still paining her now. She wanted to help her aunt get to Rao's light and finally be at peace.

"What did happen to Uncle Non?" Kayla asked out loud something feeling off to her, but not sure what.

"I'm going to have to get use to that," Barry said with a laugh to Alex, seeing the two switching from out loud to internal without a flinch. It was odd knowing there was a conversation between two people sitting right next to him that he could not hear.

"It's harder than it looks," Alex said with a small smile herself. She had since they arrived on Earth to get use to this and it still sometimes weirded her out.

"Please don't call him 'uncle' anymore. Besides, he's dead. Whatever they were working on, it blew up," Kara said, making Kayla raise an eyebrow at this. "It blew up all of Fort Rozz and since it was a Kryptonian power source they were using, it killed them all."

"Bummer," Barry said, feeling left out. He didn't know much about the alien stuff. "Mind if I use your shower?" Kara nodded. "Oh, and do you have a razor? I'd like to shave."

"Yeah, Mon has a supply under the sink," Kara nodded.

"Mon?" Kayla raised an eyebrow at this. "Should he be someone I know about?"

"Not yet," Kara blushed, but was saved any more explanation as Barry moved over to her sister.

"Want to join me?" Barry asked Kayla with a smirk.

"Maybe later," Kayla said, kissing Barry, and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I better go too; my aunt is moving to Central and me and my cousin Sara are helping her move in this weekend. Nice meeting you Kayla," Dinah said, nodding at the girls and kissing Alex goodbye. She smiled at the three knowing they wanted some alone time anyway so turned to leave. The three Danvers looked at each other and smirked. No words or even thoughts were needed to know what they were doing next: Junk food and TV.

-Superflash-

That night Barry and Kayla were in Kara's spare bedroom. Barry was down to his underwear and Kayla had everything off but her panties. Barry's hand was moving down Kayla's leg.

_Kay, we are close enough I can feel that,_  Kara thought to her sister, distracting her.  _Can you two cut it out?_

_Sorry Kara, go to sleep,_ Kayla thought back and pushed Barry away, who moaned a little, annoyed that they couldn't continue. "Sorry, but Kara is nearby. We need to be respectful." Barry sighed, understanding. "Wait until she falls asleep. It would probably just give her good dreams." Kayla added playfully.

_I heard that,_ Kara thought back, but she was exhausted and nearly a half hour later she was asleep.

Kayla started kissing Barry when she felt Kara drift off. "Hey Barry, did anything on the story about Astra and Non seem weird to you?" Kayla asked as Barry sighed again. It seemed Kayla was distracted once more.

"No," Barry said, not knowing what else to say.

"I mean Non does not ask Kara to perform the prayer. Non, Kara, me – we're all true believers. I mean, with a female family member nearby, he would want Kara to do the prayer. For Astra. To get her to Rao's light."

"They were enemies. Maybe he did not want to take the chance?" Barry tried to reason and kissed Kayla's neck to get her mind off it but Kayla pushed him back a little. Clearly not satisfied with Barry's answer.

"Non was not like that. And Fort Rozz exploding on them… that's odd as well," Kayla said. "Non was smart." Kayla shook her head. "No, there is something going on here. There's something wrong. I want to dig a little."

"Nothing I can say will stop you, will it?" Barry asked and Kayla smirked. "Okay then. I am in. Can't let you do this on your own." Kayla kissed Barry who finally smiled. It seemed he was allowed to continue what they were doing as Barry went to take off their last items of clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 2

Kara walked in to the kitchen and slapped Kayla over the head.

"That's for the dreams last night," Kara said with a smirk as she grabbed the box of cereal Kayla had in front of her and poured herself a bowl. Pouring the milk into it, she took a spoon as she started to eat.

"You liked it," Kayla said with a smirk. "And who's the boy; the mysterious Mon?" Kara didn't say anything. Kayla had seen him in her dreams too.  _Come on my sister. I saw it in your head. One boy was the star of your dreams. You didn't tell me anything about him last night when we shared memories._

 _Yeah there's something…. Well, I'm not sure…. just, well, remember that I love him,_  Kara thought to Kayla, her mind racing fast. Kayla couldn't keep up with the thoughts but believed she heard the word 'Daxam' in her sister's mind. What would Krypton's sister planet be doing in Kara's memory?

 _Okay, now I need to know._  Kayla was intrigued by her sister's nervousness as the front door opened. She turned to see the boy she had seen in Kara's head during the night and smirked to herself.  _I could just ask him…_ She pointed out now.

"Hey Kara I got us doughnuts…" He stopped as he looked between Kayla and Kara sitting in the kitchen. "There are two of you?"

"Did someone say doughnuts?" A voice was heard and Barry came out of the extra bedroom in nothing but red boxers. "I'm in," he took the bag out of the shocked man hands as he said this. "Thanks man."

"Is this some type of weird dream?" The new man asked, blinking confused as Kara giggled and moved over to her boyfriend and Barry and Kayla took the baked goods away.

"Mon, this is my sister Kayla. I told you about her. This is her new husband Barry. Kayla, this is my boyfriend, Mon-El," Kara said, putting a hand on Mon's back.

"Oh, so you're the famous sister," Mon sighed with a smile. Kara had told him she had another sister beyond Alex, but it had been a busy time when his parents had showed up so they had never gone further into it. Until now, it seemed.

"And you're the unknown boyfriend," Kayla said after taking a bite of a jelly. "Mon-El? That's not a human name."

"Kayla is not a Kryptonian name," Mon defended, and Kayla smiled.

"I like him," Kayla chimed, pointing and licking some jelly that had fallen on her face. "Kaylar Zor-El is my real name." She emphasized the 'lar' part of the name when pronouncing it this way. "You?"

Mon looked at Kara who nodded, taking his hand for support. "I'm a Daxamite," Mon said nervously. "Actually, I'm a Prince of Daxam."

"Oh," Kayla said noncommittally, taking another bite of the doughnut. "Good for you. Were the parties really all they were cracked up to be?"

Mon gave Kara a look, who smiled in relief. Trust her sister to not care about the Kryptonian and Daxamite rivalry. She should have known. Her sister had effectively left the past in the past, preferring to live in the now. She still cared about Kryptonian traditions, but an old anger with their sister planet was not going to stop her.

"So, Kara never mentioned you two were twins," Mon said after a moment, skipping the questions about the parties. He had moved away from his partying past now anyway – he didn't need to remind Kara of the person he was when he had shown up.

"You have a problem with that?" Kayla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm a twin too. My brother, Mik-El, went back with our parents to rule what's left of Daxam," Mon said with a nod. His parents had wanted them both back, but Mon was in love with Kara and refused. Mik wanted the throne though – he always had. Lar Gand, their father, had wished Mon happiness and with one son willing to return, Rhea had left him be too.

"Cool," Kayla said, finishing off her doughnut and grabbing another. Barry was already on his second as well. "I don't think you got enough of these."

"Well count me out," Kara said, grabbing her camera. "I got to get to a shoot." Kara kissed Mon on the cheek and quickly changed into work clothes before flying out the window.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mon went to the counter. "So, husband, huh? When did…?"

"She's far enough away," Kayla said to Barry instead, feeling Kara get away and focusing on her own thoughts. She wouldn't spy on Kayla at the moment. "She won't hear us through my mind."

"Oh, you two have one of those mental bonds?" Mon now asked, having heard of them a long time ago. He had once asked Kara if they would develop one, but Kara had told him she couldn't develop another one. Mon had been confused; since Kara had not explained who she was bonded to, but now it all made sense. "That's good to know. But why don't you…?"

"Long story short, Mon, we don't buy the tale on my Aunt Astra," Kayla said, suddenly all business, and Mon turned to Barry who simply continued eating. "Okay, well I don't buy it and Barry is a good husband willing to follow me into my madness. So, we need to know where to go to find out information and you're clearly the person to ask."

"What? Me?" Mon asked, pointing at himself. "I wasn't even here during the Astra stuff."

"But you know where to find the information we want. Am I wrong?' Kayla asked, and could see by the look on Mon's face she was right. "Look at it this way: If I'm wrong, there's no harm no fowl. If I'm right, something is up with my aunt and Kara will want to know. You'd being doing this for her."

Mon sighed as he looked rolled his eyes. "Both you and your sister," Mon said shaking his head. "I can't say no, can I?" Mon knew Kayla made a good point. He knew how Kryptonian's were like with families; even Daxam had some of the same traditions as Krypton in that respect.

"You get used to it," Barry said nonchalantly from behind his wife. "Anyone care if I take the last doughnut?" Barry pointed at the box and Mon gave him a look. He had eaten half the box anyway.

"Go for it," Kayla said, waving her hand. "Now, where would the information be?" She asked Mon turning to her sister's boyfriend wanting to know where to go.

"The DEO," Mon said. "But not in their city headquarters." Kayla raised an eyebrow at this, not really knowing of the DEO beyond her memory share with Kara last night. "Well, when J'onn, a Green Martian, was on the run, Lucy Lane became head of the DEO. Then Kara got the President to pardon him, so J'onn took over the new headquarters in the city. Lucy Lane is still at the old headquarters outside the city in their underground base, but that was the headquarters in use when Astra died. Any records would be in there."

"Do you know where it is?" Kayla asked, remembering Kara's memories she shared of the place. The location was blurry though.

"Kara brought me there once to train as they have a bigger training area," Mon said. "I can go in, but you…"

"They'll let Supergirl in," Kayla said with a knowing smirk.

"You're not Supergirl," Mon pointed out blandly.

"What they don't know won't kill them," Kayla stated as she went to Kara's bedroom. Mon noticed Barry eating cereal now.

"How much can you eat?" Mon asked, shocked as the man who seemed to be a plain human ate more than the super-powered aliens. Barry shrugged his shoulders as Mon went into the bedroom after Kayla.

"Spare outfit," Kayla said, holding it up for him to see.

"But the cape is one of a kind. It's your cousin's baby blanket," Mon pointed out, but Kayla went into the closet and took out a similar-looking red cape. "That's a replacement prototype Winn made. It's just fabric. It's not bullet proof." Mon pointed out. Kayla remembered the conversation between Winn and Kara from one of her memories. Winn needed to find a better material, but Kara had kept it as a back up, just in case.

"I'm not fighting crime, so it won't be damaged." Kayla pointed out rolling her eyes. "I'm going into the DEO. They won't be able to tell the difference when I put this on," Kayla said.

"Your hair is different," Mon pointed out, and Kayla gave him a glare at this.

"Seriously? I'm wearing the outfit, I have the same face, and you think bangs are going to get us caught?" Kayla moaned, pushing Mon out so she could change.

"Don't question her, man. When she has, her mind set on something, she'll do it," Barry pointed out when Mon was left staring at the closed bedroom door. Mon though just sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"She's going to get caught," Mon stated simply now giving Barry a look.

"So? She's Kryptonian. It's not like this DEO thing can hurt her," Barry stated, now on to a few slices of toast and grabbing out jelly for them.

At that moment, Kayla came out in the outfit, with the fake cape. It looked convincing enough, despite the bangs framing her face.

"How does your sister wear that?" Barry asked after taking a bite of his toast, making Mon give him a look. Mon wasn't sure if Barry was being serious or not, but Kayla simply laughed at this comment.

"Kara's weird," Kayla shrugged, making Mon sigh. He wasn't going to fight with Kara's sister over this. "Get into your outfit, Mon-El," Kayla now demanded, Mon not bothering to question her knowledge as he sighed again, taking off his shirt and pants to reveal a red outfit similar to Superman's. Kayla smirked at the look, then went and kissed Barry. "Track my phone, and then come to us when I give you the go ahead."

"Got it," Barry said with a smirk himself as the two left.

"Why should he…?" Mon started, but Kayla shushed him as she took to the air.

-Finding Astra-

"Director, we have some visitors," a DEO agent said, leading Kayla and Mon into the command room of the underground DEO headquarters. Kayla was impressed with the place. She thought it cool with the stone walls clashing quite artistically with the modern technologies.

Lucy Lane looked up and Mon curled his fist into a ball, knowing Kayla was going to be found out. He didn't even know why he was here now Kayla had access, but he'd be damned if Kara's sister be found out by the director. Kayla and Kara might share a mental bond, but there was no way Kayla knew everything Kara did about Lucy Lane. So far, he was glad the hair hadn't gotten them caught, although he kept waiting for someone to say something

"Supergirl," Lucy said with a smile. "And Valor? What brings you out here?"

"Training," Kayla said simply. "Would like to use your room, if you don't mind?"

"Anytime," Lucy said with a smile. "You two should really come by more often. I know Alex transferred to the city, and you have a friendship with J'onn, but we could use some of that power out this way. Besides, we don't see each other enough."

"You're right," Kayla said with a smile. "I'll make sure to join in on some of your missions." Mon had to remain quiet, but made a noise that forced Kayla to look his way.

"Oh and… Kara," Lucy said, signaling for Kayla to come closer and she did. "I never got to apologize for pushing you and James together. I really thought you two had something when I broke up with him, but after what happened… Well, I'm sorry."

Kayla tried not to seem shocked. She had no idea what had happened with a 'James' person – Kara had neglected to share any boyfriend memories with her last night. "Well I got Mon now," Kayla said with a smirk, thinking this was a perfect answer and Lucy smiled back. "So, all is good." Kayla moved over and gave Mon a kiss on the cheek, as if to prove a point.

"Good," Lucy said smiling at that. "By the way, I like the haircut. Bangs look good on you."

Kayla could feel Mon tense up as he groaned, but she just turned around, and ignored him. "Thank you," Kayla simply said.

"We better go. Got a lot of training," Mon finally spoke up, putting an arm around Kayla and the two disappeared out of the main room. They didn't go to the training room however, but just inside a side office. "I told you so!" Mon finally muttered.

"Calm down," Kayla said with an eye roll. "She doesn't know a thing." Kayla took out her phone which she had on walker talkie mode. "Come find us." She said into the phone.

"Are you nuts? He will never…" before Mon could even finish, there was a flash of light and, standing in the room, was a man dressed in red. He had on red pants, black boots, a red jacket and a white t-shirt. He was wearing a NASCAR helmets, but took it off for Mon to see the face of Barry Allen. "Oh. He's fast."

"Yes," Barry said.

"How are you fast?" Mon asked, staring at him in shock.

"It doesn't matter right now. Did you get it?" Kayla asked and Barry held up a security pass.

"Took it off the girl in charge. Lucy Lane," Barry said, holding up the I.D. badge. "She didn't notice a thing. Should be able to use it to find what we want. We just need a computer."

"Does Kara know he's fast?" Mon asked, still taking this in as Barry moved over to the computer using Lucy's I.D. to get into the system. With Lucy's ID they were able to see all files. Even the ones marked as classified.

"Searching Astra, there are several files here," Barry said, going through it on the screen.

"Last one," Kayla said, not caring about what her Aunt had done before her apparent death.

"So, you're just going to ignore me?" Mon said. "I was just your way into the DEO. Rude."

"This is it," Kayla said, still not responding to Mon. The last file about her Aunt was marked as classified. Not even Alex would be able to see this file. "The day Astra died, Hank Henshaw, now known as J'onn J'onzz, brought her back here. Why would he do that? Not much else listed. A doctor is in the file. Caitlin Snow. Why would they need a doctor for a dead body?"

"To perform an autopsy, maybe?" Barry suggested.

"I want to know for sure," Kayla said. "Is she working today?" Barry typed into the computer, nodded, and got up, running out.

"Okay, we're…" before Mon could finish again, Barry was back with a stunned woman with brown hair and pretty features, wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Supergirl?" Caitlin Snow asked, not sure what was going on. "Valor? What…?"

"I want to know what you know about my Aunt Astra," Kayla said, standing up and walking near Caitlin, intimidating the other woman.

"You're Supergirl," Caitlin said, still stunned and pointing but adapting quickly. "You're not going to hurt me."

"The thing is, I'm not Supergirl. I'm her twin sister and all I care about is my Aunt," Kayla said, surprising Caitlin as she now moved over and lifted Caitlin up with one hand by her throat. Barry moved up to Mon at this point, to put a hand on him to keep him at bay.

"Okay, okay!" Caitlin struggled, putting her hands up. "I'll tell you, but not because you're threatening me." Kayla put her down now. "I feel awful around what happened with her." Caitlin explained, rubbing her neck now. "You know I took an oath. Do no harm. But what happened with Astra…. What happened with her… well even though I saved her life I think I broke that oath." Kayla took a deep breath in as Caitlin confirmed her own thoughts.

Astra was alive.

"You know I didn't need this. I could have been working at STAR Labs on the particle accelerator." Caitlin muttered.

"What's a particle accelerator?" Barry and Kayla asked together.

"You're joking, right?" Caitlin asked. "What have you two been doing? Living under a rock for the last five years?"

"Not too far from it," Barry muttered at this a smile on his face as he remembered his travels and his time with Kayla.

"Where's Astra?" Kayla cut back to the chase, not caring about this accelerator thing at all.

"I don't know," Caitlin admitted. "When Director Henshaw… J'onzz… Brought her to me, she was nearly dead. If she was human she would have died, but Kryptonians are slightly different. Using yellow sun light and my skills in surgery I managed to save her. Before she was fully healed though, General Lane and another general – Eiling, I think – came for her. J'onn gave her over and ordered me to never mention she was alive to anyone."

Kayla felt the world drop from beneath her as white rage seemed to replace any emotion she had. In sheer frustration, she punched the closest wall, causing it to crumble under her fist.

She grabbed Caitlin, picking her up in her arms this time, and was off at super speed. Mon looked at Barry in concern but the man was no longer there. He was off in a Flash, following his wife.

Mon sighed to himself. "I better go too," he mumbled, "before this gets out of hand." He was angry himself at what they had learned, knowing the loss Kara had been through with her aunt, even if he had never met the woman. But he had a respect for J'onn and just wanted to know what the Martian had been thinking, to put Kara through such trauma when he could have saved her the pain by revealing Astra had never died.

-Finding Astra-

Kayla stormed in the new DEO headquarters, still in the extra Supergirl outfit. "Kayla?" Kara asked in shock, having been there herself along with Alex who looked around from the desk she was leaning against by Winn. Kara could feel Kayla's pure rage and had never felt anything like that from her sister before. It concerned Kara.

Kayla didn't turn to her sister's call as she put Caitlin down and went to J'onn, knowing who he looked like from Kara's memories and the file the DEO had on him. She lit up her eyes in pure rage. "Where is she?!" Kayla shouted.

 _Kayla, what do you mean?_  Kara asked, moving over to her sister and trying to pull her away from the director. Kara went to send calming emotions before Kayla's rage affected her, but the memories of Kayla's encounter with Caitlin was shared, stunning Kara into stillness.

She remembered crying by her aunt's body, still felt the anger toward both Alex and J'onn at their betrayals and knew the forgiveness was still there. But, what for? Astra was alive if Doctor Snow was right, and that alone shocked her into joining her sister, rounding on J'onn himself as she demanded, albeit more calmly than Kayla: "Where's Aunt Astra?" Kara tried to not let the combine anger of both her and Kayla overwhelm her into something stupid.

J'onn took a step back as agents lifted up their weapons, but in a flash, they were all disarmed and Barry stopped, taking off his helmet. "I would answer the ladies, if I were you," Barry said.

"Meet my husband, the fastest man alive," Kayla stated, making Kara turned to give him a look at that. Another shock. Somehow Kayla had managed to keep that a secret from her in their memory sharing too. "And this is the doctor who sang like a canary so tell us where Aunt Astra is." Kayla indicated Doctor Snow, who looked transfixed at the scene.

"What?" Alex finally, asked holding up her hand. "What do you mean? 'Where's aunt Astra?' You mean she's alive? I… I killed her." Alex didn't want to relive that one, but it seemed her other sister was forcing it. Possibly with good reason now too. If Astra was alive it meant someone lied to them and there was something going on.

"No, you didn't," Caitlin spoke up. "She's alive. I saved her."

It was Alex's turn to look shocked as she took a step back and turned to J'onn. "You knew? You let me believe…?"

J'onn sighed, knowing he was backed into a corner. "Look, I don't know where they took her. It was some new experimental lab called ARGUS. They… they are experimenting on her. Kryptonian physiology and all that," J'onn muttered, but Kayla punched him at this, while Kara slapped him.

"Winn, we need you," Kara said, wanting out of here now. This was all too much; both she and Kayla were in agreement in their heads that they needed to get away from the DEO. They needed to do this on their own.

"Uh, yeah?" Winn said, getting up from the computer desk.

"Come on Doctor," Kayla said, grabbing Caitlin now.

"Why am I being dragged around now?" Caitlin asked. "I do have a job."

"Well this takes priority," Kayla stated, "besides, when we find Aunt Astra she will need a doctor familiar with Kryptonians," Kayla explained, surprisingly calmly and Caitlin paused, nodding and knowing she was right as Kayla lifted her back up.

At that moment Mon came in, having been slow on catching Kayla and Barry up – Lucy had grilled him on Barry's abilities before he could escape her. "They are really fas…" he started, but Kara grabbed his hand, leading him back out before he could take in the scene.

"We're going somewhere else," Kara said, kissing Mon on the cheek as they left for the exit. Mon sighed, following them out as Barry put back on his helmet and ran after them.

Alex stepped up to J'onn at that moment, anger in her eyes as she now stated. "You let me believe I killed her… My own sisters' aunt! You let me think I took her away from them!"

"I told you to let me take the blame," J'onn said levelly, but Alex turned away from him and marched out of the door. She had to help get Astra back and she knew where her sisters were going. She knew Kara better than anyone else – except for Kayla, of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: Big reveal: Barry is The Flash! But the accelerator is still being worked on, so how is he speedy? Heh. And where is Astra? Soon everything will be revealed. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 3

The group were now at Catco and in the spare office Winn worked out of. Kayla had changed out of the spare outfit and was now in jeans, a t-shirt and a red leather jacket with the House of El symbol on it. Kara had also put on normal clothes. Barry was sitting on a chair nearby his wife, watching in intrigue. Alex paced the floor as Caitlin nervously tapped at the window. Mon sat near Winn, watching him at work.

Winn sighed at the computer. "This ARGUS is hard," Winn muttered. "I can't find their location behind their firewalls. I need help… someone as smart as me."

"It wouldn't be easy to find that," Kara said, giving her friend a nod and a proud smile.

"Actually, I know someone," Winn stated nervously. "An old friend; just as smart as me. He lives here in National. Works for L Corp. We can trust him."

"Okay…" Kara said, uncertainty in her voice, but she needed to find her aunt. "If you trust him, its good enough for me. I've got to go and submit my photos to Cat Grant anyway. Kayla, you're coming with me." Kayla raised an eyebrow at this, "I'm late and need a good excuse. You're it." Kayla laughed at that.  _Take off the jacket, put on the glasses. I don't need Ms. Grant seeing either of us wearing our house symbol or without glasses._ Kara added.

Kayla nodded and took off the jacket, putting it on a chair and giving Barry a kiss as she put on her pair of glasses. "I'll take the nerd to get the other nerd," Barry said with a smile, giving his wife another kiss as the two Kryptonians left.

 _So how do you want to do it?_ Kayla asked as they entered the elevator, going down a level.

 _Just walk in, talking,_ Kara thought back as the elevator doors opened.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kara claimed loudly to Kayla as they exited, putting on a convincing farce as Kayla kept up; she noticed the eyes going to them right away. "That has to be a lie…" Kara continued.

"Would I lie to you?" Kayla asked, keeping up the act.

"You once said you punched a shark in the nose," Kara said, with an eye roll.

"That was a hundred percent true," Kayla said with a smirk. "But if you don't believe it, you can ask Barry. He was there."

"You know what, never mind, because no matter if your stories are true or not, I still can't believe you got married without me there," Kara said, throwing Kayla off as she felt the genuine hurt behind these words.

"I'm sorry Kar," Kayla said, suddenly genuine. "It was just a fast thing. It happened. I missed you though."

"Oh, great there are two of them…" a voice interrupted, and Kara turned to a smiling Siobhan – Cat Grant's assistant. She and Kara had been firm friends since day one, but Siobhan didn't know Kara's super-secret.

"Kiera," Cat Grant called, coming to her office door. "You're late."

"Sorry," Kara said. "My sister just came back from being a global hobo."

"I prefer hitchhiker," Kayla dismissed, with a wave.

"But I got the photos," Kara said back to Cat. "Kayla, why don't you go to the balcony and see the view while I talk to Ms. Gant?"

"Sure thing," Kayla said, knowing Kara wanted some time with her, away from the others so went out onto the balcony indicated, to wait for Kara to join her.

"I didn't know you had a twin Kiera," Cat said, and Kara smiled.

"Since the day we were born," Kara said. "I haven't seen her in five years. She's been exploring the Earth. Came back with a husband. I'll show you the photos." Cat gave a nod, going into the office and expecting Kara to follow.

"Siobhan, can you do me a favor?" Kara asked her friend quickly, making sure Kayla was not listening through the bond. Luckily, she wasn't. "I want to throw my sister and her husband a party but have no time to set it up…"

"Got it," Siobhan said with a nod. Kara smiled, thanked her friend, and went into the office.

-Finding Astra-

Barry had run Winn to L-Corp the moment Kara and Kayla left.

"Damn that's cool!" Winn cheered as Barry took off the helmet. "How did you…?"

"Let's find your friend," Barry cut him off as they walked in the building. It only took a few minutes for a man with shoulder-length dark hair and a darker complexion to greet them.

"Winn," the man said with a smile.

"Cisco," Winn said, as the two hugged. "How's Cesca doing?"

"Works for STAR labs," Cisco said. "She the mind behind the particle accelerator – tells me I should have gone with her too and that it's amazing, etcetera… but L Corp gave me a good deal. We're working on some pretty amazing things here too. Who's this?"

"Oh, Cisco, this is Barry. He's my fri…"

"Nope," Barry said shaking his head as he stopped Winn. "I'm his friend's sister husband. So, an acquaintance."

"Oh." Winn frowned at this.

"Okay," Cisco added, seeming unsure as he gave Barry a look.

"Barry," Winn said, a little sour now at Barry. They did just meet though, so he had to remember that. "This is Cisco. He is… was… my foster brother at one point. His parents took me in."

"Almost adopted you," Cisco said sadly. "But then Dante…."

"Hey, I get it," Winn said holding up a hand to stop is friend. "But I stayed close with him and his twin sister, Cesca." Barry raised an eyebrow but didn't question this Dante comment.

"So, you're unfortunate enough to have a twin sister too?" Barry decided to address with a grin and Cisco laughed. "Sister myself. Bailey. But not important. We need to ask you something. Maybe in private?"

"Come up to my office," Cisco said, leading the two into the elevator. He led them to quite a large office a few floors up, and sat behind the desk, putting his feet up on the desk as Barry closed the door. "So, tell me what you need?"

Winn sat as Barry stood to the side, holding onto his helmet as he watched. It didn't take long to catch his friend up on events regarding Supergirl's aunt and ARGUS, but Cisco remained silent, if a little opened-mouthed. "So, you see. Supergirl needs your help," Winn concluded, leaving out the true identities of the heroes. He had told Cisco everything else.

"That doesn't sound legal…" Cisco said, biting his lip now.

"Completely illegal," Winn smirked. "But it's the right thing to do. Supergirl has saved this city more than once; it's time to save Supergirl's aunt for her."

"I don't think…"

"Do it," a new voice spoke, and the group turned to see Lena Luthor at the door. Owner of L-Corp itself. None of them had seen her come in, or eavesdrop on the conversation. "Supergirl is my friend. She saved my life. Go do it. Any legal trouble you get into… well I can take care of that." Lena smirked. "Luthors do have the experience there, after all."

"Okay," Cisco said, smiling, wanting to help Supergirl and Winn, and now his boss had agreed to it, he didn't see any downside.

"Thank you," Winn said, turning to face Lena.

"What's your name?" Lena asked, looking over Winn.

"Winn," Winn said, now with a goofy smile.

"Well Winn, I have a function I need to attend tomorrow. Completely boring. Any chance you would like to join, keep me from going nuts?" Lena asked with smile.

"Um…" Win started, seeming shocked and Cisco lightly elbowed him. "Yeah, that sounds… Great."

"Good," Lena smiled, taking out a card. "Call me tomorrow. I'll get you a suit."

"I have a suit," Winn stated, and Lena gave him a look. "But I'm sure I need a better one." Lena smiled as she left the office.

"Dude…!" Cisco moaned as Winn stared at the card. "She's like the richest person in America. Or at least close to it, and she just asked you out. Go man!" Cisco proudly slapped Winn on the back as he smiled.

"Can we get to finding my aunt-in-law now," Barry groaned, bored by all this as he put his helmet back on.

"Where's your bike…?" Cisco didn't even finish the sentence before he was moving faster than he knew was possible and appeared in an office.

A man wearing the Valor suit was waiting, and Cisco stared at him for a minute before looking around at the other two woman currently in the room, who raised an eyebrow at their appearance. It was clear neither of them were Supergirl making Cisco wonder where the superhero was. "We have a new superhero around I see." Cisco said to Barry, catching his breath as Barry took off his helmet. "You need a name."

"Ideas?" Winn asked, glad Cisco was in the group now. The two had always gotten along well and being able to share this with him was something exciting.

"Off the top of my head… The Flash," Cisco smirked.

"Oh. That's awesome," Winn grinned, going to the computer.

"I'm not a superhero," Barry said, rolling his eyes in annoyance as the two nerds went to work.

-New Justice-

Once she'd shown Cat the pictures she'd taken, Kara went out onto the balcony where Kayla was waiting.

 _Took you long enough,_  Kayla thought to Kara, without even turning around. Kara joined Kayla, putting her arms on the rail, looking out over the city.

"You come back here and ask all the right questions. The ones I didn't even think to ask, and find out I was betrayed by someone who was like a father to me," Kara admitted sadly.

"Kara," Kayla turned to her sister at this, "as much as I love Eliza and Alex. As fondly as I think of Jeremiah for what he did for us before his death, I think of them like family but they are not our parents. Alex is not really our sister," Kayla knew Kara had got more attached to their adoptive family than she had. Kayla loved them, they'd raised her, but she saw their flaws too. "You've tried to replace the people we lost. Mom with Eliza; Dad with Jeremiah; and when Jeremiah was lost, it went to J'onn, but they are not our family. You gave them a position they were bound to fail at. J'onn was an ass for what he did, but he had no loyalty to Astra or us. Not really." Kayla switched to her mind as she continued.  _The House is not as important to humans as Kryptonians. I don't know about Martians, but J'onn was loyal to the DEO it seems. It's me, you, Clark, Lois, their kids, and now Barry and Mon. That's the House of El._

_I know what you mean. Alex is a great big sister, but a human big sister. Same for Eliza. She's great, but not mom. When Alex claimed the responsibility for killing Astra, or believing she had, I couldn't be mad at her. But I didn't think to ask the right questions. Why didn't Non ask me to say the prayer over the body? How did Non blow himself up? You came in and it was like a light had been switched on. Now he must have messed up looking for Astra or… General Lane managed to torture it out of Astra._

Kara stopped feeling dread at this and Kayla put an arm around her.  _Aunt Astra wasn't perfect. She did a lot wrong. Enough to have mom lock her up. But whatever they are doing to her, she doesn't deserve that,_ Kara thought.

 _We'll find her,_  Kayla thought to Kara.

Kara put a head on her sister's shoulder.  _I got to ask. What is Barry? An alien?_

 _Meta-human,_ Kayla thought back.  _A human with a special ability._

 _How did he get the ability?_  Kara asked, curious now.

 _I'll show you the memory of what he told me,_ Kayla thought to Kara, _it's easier to show you._

…

Barry and Kayla said they met on a boat, but they must have spent some time together before having this conversation because they were now in a jungle according to Kayla's memories which Kara was viewing in her mind's eye – to Kara it was almost like she was living the moment, like she was Kayla, only she had no control over what was being said and done. She could feel what Kayla was feeling too.

"Okay speedy," Kayla said, jumping off a giant rock she had been sitting on. "We're alone. Tell me how you can run."

"What about you first?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow and Kara felt Kayla's attraction to him. The two had been in love even then. She knew it. "Not too many people can fly or go as fast as you did."

"I'm Kryptonian," Kayla simply said with a smirk.

"Like Superman?" Barry asked.

"He's my cousin," Kayla told Barry.

"Cool," Barry nodded, and Kayla crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll tell you what I was told, but I remember none of this. I know all this from my twin sister, Bailey, who remembers that night. We were about 11, my dad was in surgery – he's a doctor so it was us and my mom home. It was getting later and Bailey heard something downstairs, so we came down to see. In the living room, there was a peculiar sort of lighting, focused on our mom. Bailey swore she saw a man in the lightning, and I suppose she must have been right, because my mom was killed, there and then, and then I was struck by a stray lightning bolt from the mysterious man. It knocked me out cold and I was in a coma for nine months. My dad and some friends had never seen anything like it. They had to make a new treatment for me. Lucky my dad has good friends. But… I woke up with no memories. I didn't know who my family was, who my friends were… I had no connections. The memory never came back, but I could run really fast. Bailey told me I couldn't do that before. She even says when I run, I look like the person in the lightning. She wanted me to become a hero like your cousin, find who killed our mom…"

"Let me guess, you decided not to," Kayla said.

"Bailey has devoted her life to tracking down this person. She even became a CSI to find similar cases and clues. But I'm not devoting my life to a woman I don't even remember. If it wasn't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what she looks like. I wanted to see the world though. With my powers and some money in my pocket, I had I figured I could travel for years. Do odd jobs here and there to keep some finance coming in – the speed helps with that – then I left Central and started travelling." He paused at this before cocking his head. "So, why no cape for you?"

"Not my thing," Kayla shrugged. "My twin sister is Supergirl. The new hero in National."

"I was about to ask…" Barry said with a smirk.

"But, like you I wanted to use my power and money I had to see this planet. See my new home. Really experience it," Kayla explained. "Be just like you…"

…

"Wow," Kara said, the memory cutting off as Barry drew Kayla into a kiss. "You two… really are perfect for each other, it seems. Two global hitchhikers." Kayla smiled as Kara used the term she had used before for herself. "Where did you end up getting married? Did you jump over a stick or something?"

"Actually, we went to France," Kayla said. "I should have called you. Told you to get your butt to Paris. It was just… we loved being with each other. We ended up in France almost by accident and then one thing led to another and we ended up getting hitched." Kayla looked down now, realizing Kara had missed out on a lot of her life.  _Maybe after our families celebrate, me, you, Clark, Lois, Barry, and Aunt Astra can do a private Kryptonian ceremony? For Rao._

 _Add Mon to the list,_ Kara thought back and Kayla smiled.  _And I know where. The Fortress. Kryptonian soil on Earth. But let's go see if Winn and his friend got anything._

_Before we check on the nerds, I got to ask what happened between you and James Olsen?_

_How….?_ Kara paused as Kayla shared the memory of her conversation with Lucy Lane earlier.  _It's nothing._ Kara sighed at that.  _When I came here as a photographer, he was already working here. Cat made him my boss, but when Cat Grant praised my pictures, said I would be better than him soon, things went south quickly. Then Mon came about and we just clicked so things fell apart. He still works for CatCo actually, but on a different department now. I don't see him often, being out in the field more._

 _Oh. Okay,_ Kayla thought, shrugging as the two moved back across the floor went to the elevators, back up to the spare office.

Once inside, they both noticed a new face had join the group.

"Hey. This is Cisco. Cisco this is Supergirl and her sister," Winn said the moment both sisters were through the door.

"Wow we could start the twin club up here. Me, Flash over there…"

"Flash?" Kayla scoffed, turning to her husband.

"I've been asking him to stop calling me that," Barry muttered with sigh, grabbing Kayla so she would sit on his lap.

"And now Supergirl and Super Sister," Cisco continued, unfazed. "No… that's lame. I'll figure it out.

"I'm a twin," Mon said raising his hand now.

"Triplet," Caitlin cut in, making eyes turn to her. "One sister and one brother."

"Twin Superhero club," Cisco said with a smile. "Oh, and I found the location of ARGUS." This caught everyone's attention as eyes turned to look at him. "They're working on the outskirts of Central City." Cisco had a smirk on his face as he revealed what he discovered.

"Told you he was good," Winn said with a smile. The two had worked together to break down the firewalls needed and had finally figured it out together, but Cisco had been the one to come up with the idea on how to do it.

"But I don't think you four are going to be able to take this alone," Cisco said. "They have normal guards with advance weapons, a security system, plus experiments they have conducted."

"First thing first. Is Astra still alive?" Kara asked. Cisco and Winn nodded as one as they went back to the computer to pull up the information.

"She's alive," Winn finally confirmed. "Live footage…" Winn turned the computer screen around and they saw here. Astra, strapped down to some table under a green light that everyone knew to be Kryptonite.

"We're going in," Kara said determined. "We have Barry… you know I like that Flash title."

"Yes!" Cisco said, pumping his fist in the air at approval from Supergirl. Barry just sighed.

"Okay, so Valor, you get her out of the Kryptonite. You two will have to disarm the security systems for us." She indicated Winn and Cisco on the computer. "And me and Super Sister here…" Kara gave Kayla a smirk who shrugged at the title, "can provide extra strength."

"I'm going," Alex jumped in, having been quiet until now. "I'll go raid a DEO locker. Get some weapons and explosives and meet you there." Alex gave her sisters a look and the two knew she was determined. There was no stopping her.

"I think we need one more person," Kayla said, and Kara turned to her. "Stronger together?"

"Stronger together," Kara understood with a smile, knowing who Kayla wanted to get. Both took off their glasses and Kayla put back on her leather jacket. Kara took off her civilian clothes to reveal her outfit on underneath. "We'll be right back." Both kissed their respective partners before heading to the window and flying out.

"Where are they going?" Cisco asked, taken aback.

"Metropolis," Alex was the one to answer, knowing who the twins were going to go get.

"Metro… Superman? We're going to meet Superman?" Cisco practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. "This is the best day of my life!" He looked around, but no one else seemed excited. "Come on you all have to be excited...?"

"Met him," Alex said, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"Me too," Mon said, barely looking up.

"Saw him once," Caitlin said. "Seen a bunch of alien. Been their doctor."

"I'm married to his cousin and we didn't tell him we're getting married, so no not too excited right now," Barry said, shaking his head.

Cisco turned to Winn, hoping his friend would be excited too. "Oh, I have met him already too," Winn said, and Cisco sighed.

"You got to stop having fun without me," Cisco said, turning back to the computers but not taking a smile off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Chapter 4.

Clark was fighting over the city of Metropolis. He was against two people who seemed to have super strength – they weren't Kryptonian, but some type of alien. They couldn't fly, but they could jump high to try and get Clark on both sides. He was having trouble keeping up.

"Need a hand?" A new voice asked, and Kara appeared, grabbing the female of the aliens who was about to jump up at Clark from behind. "Why do these things come in pairs?' Kara asked, seeing the similar-looking male.

Before Clark could answer, another voice spoke: "I guess it's a good thing we do too." Kayla hit the boy. Together, the three Kryptonian easily took the two aliens down and knocked them out, putting them on the ground.

"You're back," Clark said grinning, bringing Kayla into a hug, aware of cameras on them. "Wait, shouldn't she be in a Superhero outfit?" Clark looked over Kayla as he mentioned the outfit.

"Yeah, you should have kept on my spare outfit,' Kara said with a smirk sending Kayla the memory of her in the outfit.

"No," Kayla said, pointing at Kara with a frown. "I'm not wearing one of those stupid outfits. I'm fine like this."

"When did you get back?" Clark said, not hiding a smile happy his little cousin was finally home, and deciding not to fight on the outfit. There was time for that later.

"Yesterday, and she brought a husband with her," Kara said before Kayla could stop her, but she felt the annoyance of Kayla's feeling. Kara couldn't help but be amused though. Clark had given Mon a talking to when they met, and he hadn't gotten a chance to do that for Barry.

"A husband?!" Clark snapped. "But I didn't get a chance to tell this guy if he hurt my baby cousin I would kill him. I have plans with heat vision and the whole nine yards. Ask Supergirl. I did it to Valor!" Kayla gave Kara a look, and Kara sighed quickly, sharing the memory with Kayla

"Not why we're here," Kayla rolled her eyes, trying not to smirk at the memory and making a mental note to warn Barry. "We need you."

"Stronger together," Kara added.

"Okay," Clark said, not knowing what his cousins needed him for, but willing to help them with whatever. "Tell me on the way." Clark noticed the police picking up the aliens, and knew they would be put in a special cell until transferred to a more appropriate place.

The three supers flew off, heading towards National.

-Finding Astra-

Kayla and Kara had informed them of J'onn betrayal and about their aunt. Clark, who didn't trust the government anyway, had no problem breaking into a top-secret government agency to get her out. Their Aunt was his family, after all.

The trio headed right for the location of ARGUS, finding Alex not too far from the base. She had a large bag over her shoulder and some type of advance suit the DEO must have for extra protection.

"Hey!" Alex said waving to them as they landed in front of her. "Did some scouting… multiple guards, looks like advance weaponry." Alex opened the bag. "I'm going to plant explosive around the building. When you get Astra, get out fast. We'll blow it up."

"Where…?" Before Kara could finish her sentence, Mon in his outfit and Barry wearing his NASCAR outfit showed up. Barry took off his helmet as he went to kiss Kayla.

"Ah, so this is the guy," Clark said, a look in his eyes as he looked at the man.

"Not now," Kayla snapped to Clark, giving him a look.

"We moved the nerds and the doctor to an L-Corp owned warehouse that's not used – better equipment, and we set up a medical area," Barry said, giving Clark a look, wondering if he was going to get the talk from his wife's big cousin.

"And here," Mon said, holding out earbuds. "Coms, so we can keep in touch with them and each other." Kara, Clark, Kayla, and Alex all took one and put them in their ears.

"Winn, you on?" Kara asked once the com was in.

"Here," Winn said. "Me and Cisco are in the security system. We have control. All you have to worry about now are the guards."

"In we go," Kayla said, both she and Kara felt nervous and it was never a good thing if they were both feeling intense emotions. It would just enhance their emotions, so Kayla took a deep breath to calm her nerves and so did Kara. They smiled at each other and gave a nod.

"Alex, will you be fine setting up the explosive on your own. We can send…"

"No," Alex said. "I'll be fine. We need all the supers on the inside. Besides, this suit is state of the art."

"Okay, let's do it," Kara said, and the group charged in. Guns fired at them as the supers went to grab their guns. One guard pushed a button on the side of the door before Mon got to him. Barry ran around the building and was back in a few second.

"I took care of everyone on the outside," Barry said. "Alex should be fine."

"I got this. Go get Astra," Alex said, starting to take out explosives to set up around the building.

Clark knocked down the door and the group went in. Lights suddenly shone at them. "They were expecting us!" Clark said as green bullets shot out. The Kryptonians dodged as Mon and Barry went to grab the guns. "That's it. I am finding all Kryptonite and tossing it into the sun…!"

"Good idea," Kayla and Kara said together wanting to help Clark.

"Hey Super Team," it was Cisco's voice. "We got visual on Super Aunt and I think a guy is going to kill her."

"I'll lead you," Winn said. "Go straight."

The group went straight until they reached a dead end, where they could go right or left. "Astra is to the right. And she is in a Kryptonite cell so Flash and Valor need to get her." Winn said.

As they turned to go right, a scream hit Kayla and Kara's ear making them pause. It was coming from the left. "There are other captives here," Kara said.  _And Alex is going to blow the building!_  Kayla knew what her sister meant.

 _Okay,_  Kayla thought to Kara, knowing Kara was going to go save who she could and it was better for them to stay together. Kara might need back up and the two of them were always stronger together. "Love, take the Prince and my cousin and save my Aunt." Kayla instructed Barry. "We're going to go free the others," Kayla continued, giving Kara a nod and they went left.

Down the hallways, they came upon a lab where a couple of scientist were torturing what looked like a giant gorilla. "Time for you to do your part and kill those heroes!" One scientist called, putting a hot rod on the gorilla and the gorilla screamed. They were wearing some type of machine on their head.

"I don't think so," Kara said, stepping into the room. "Put it down."

"You don't want to mess with us," Kayla said, standing next to her sister.

"Attack!" The scientist went to hurt the gorilla again, to get him to do what they wanted, but Kara ran up and grabbed it before it hit him.

"What did I say?!" Kara asked, pushing the scientist back as Kayla went and pushed the other one away. Kara was tempted to use the device on the scientist so he could see how it felt, but decided to just throw it aside. "Get away from here. Your only warning. This place is going up." Kara lit up her eyes as the two scientists ran from the lab, knowing their weapon was not attacking.

 _You saved Grodd,_  the two heard a voice in their heads that were not their own

 _That's weird,_ Kayla thought as she broke the restraints on the gorilla. "Was that you?"

 _Grodd been held by them whole life. They did this to me,_  the gorilla who the two assumed was Grodd pointed at himself.  _Thank you, mommies._

"There are other animals here," Kayla said, seeing other animals who must have been experimented on in the room. The two went and opened the cages at super speed. "Go get out." Kayla yelled at them and animals started to run. "You too Grodd."

 _Mommies coming?_  Grodd asked.

"We need to get our aunt. They have her too," Kara said, nodding towards her sister and the two left the lab.  _That gorilla was calling us mommy, right?_

 _Not questioning a giant telepathic gorilla who scientist think can kill us,_ Kayla thought back to Kara as they headed towards where Winn was telling them their aunt was held.

-Finding Astra-

Barry ran ahead, taking out guards and Clark and Mon taking the ones he missed. They came to a stop right outside the lab Astra was in, and they saw a man dressed as a General. "General Lane," Clark said, knowing his wife's father. "Move aside."

"You're committing treason, but what should I expect from aliens and… whatever you are," Lane said, nodding to Barry. "But we prepared…" Lane chuckled as he pushed a button and a door opened.

A large barely human-looking thing lumbered it. Its skin was completely black, and there were spikes protruding from it. It was huge – much bigger than Clark. "Meet your Doomsday!"

Lane laughed but Doomsday grabbed and crushed his skull before any of them could react. Apparently having no loyalty to the general, but the look it gave them told the three it was not on their side either. "Get Astra," Clark said, powering up his eyes as Doomsday dropped the lifeless Lane on the floor. "I got this." Clark went to attack as Barry ran right through the door of Astra's cell.

"Wait, he could have done that the entire time," Mon said as he crushed the door to come in. Barry, had another general who Mon assumed was this General Eiling Caitlin had told the twins about. He had a needle, filled with green liquid in it. "Liquid Kryptonite. Don't want to let it near Astra…"

Mon started breaking the green lights and as Barry grabbed the needle. "General, if you want to live, I suggest you run," Barry said glaring at the man.

"You going to kill me?" Eiling said with a laugh, as though he wouldn't believe the man would truly harm him. The heroes didn't kill after all. Not humans.

"You were about to kill my wife's Aunt, so yes," Barry said, vibrating his hand, reaching into Eiling arm. The man screamed. "I just broke your humerus bone. You're not out of my sight in a minute and I will do that to your heart!"

Eiling's mouth fell open, partially in pain. "One," Barry said, raising a finger and Eiling turned to run at that.

"You're really not a hero," Mon said, as he started to take the restraints off Astra.

"Never said I was," Barry shrugged, moving over to Mon and Astra.

Astra moaned now. She looked worse for wear. Her hair was nearly all grey and she looked so thin. This was clearly not the woman Kayla or Kara remembered, but it was clearly Astra.

"Kill me…" Astra mumbled at the two. "Just do it. I have nothing left to tell you."

"Kara and Kaylar sent us," Mon said softly, deciding to use Kayla's real name and Astra opened her eyes to look up at that. There was focus in her gaze, despite her weak body.

"My nieces sent you?" Astra said, tears in her eyes.

"They love you," Barry was the one to answer. "Can you walk?"

"I have not felt my legs in a long time," Astra answered, and Mon gently picked her up.

They walked outside, where Kara and Kayla had shown up. Clark was bloody, but Doomsday didn't appear hurt. Kara was protecting Clark as Kayla was fighting, but she took a punch and Barry saw blood. Barry ran for his wife before Doomsday could get to her and gave him the hardest punch he could at super speed. Doomsday was thrown back but, he got up a second later.

"What the hell is this thing made of?!" Barry moaned, his hand definitely broken from that punch.

Before anyone else could move, there was a smashing sound and a roar, and then a giant gorilla leaped at Doomsday. "Grodd," Kara and Kayla said together.

 _Grodd help mommies,_  Grodd thought.

"Mommies?" Mon asked, having heard that as well.

"Don't ask – just go," Kara said, seeing her aunt in Mon's arms but not having a chance to react yet. Astra looked at Kara, clearly weak. "Get her to safety. Clark, go with Mon. Your too injured to help." Clark got up, slowly wiping blood off himself as he followed Mon out.

"Barry, you too," Kayla said, knowing what she and Kara had to do. Kayla kissed Barry, who seemed unwilling to leave her, but he turned and left regardless.

"Grodd!" The pair called, seeing the gorilla having trouble with Doomsday too. "Move."

Grodd listened to the two and moved back. Kayla held out her hand and Kara took it in hers. The two took a breath as they concentrated, their hands started to glow. They directed it right at Doomsday. The light, which was like their heat visions, only larger and more powerful, hit into Doomsday. They kept it up until the light went right through Doomsday's chest, flat out killing the monster.

"Winn, tell Alex to blow it," Kara said as they separated their hands. Most of their solar energy was gone now, and they could hear more people coming. More experiments. They couldn't fight them. They weren't making it out, but they knew Clark, Mon, Barry, and Astra had to be out by now. "Grodd go. This place is going to blow up."

 _Grodd not leaving mommies,_  Grodd thought, and the two were lifted into the air and they were running. Grodd jumped over and kicked creatures who tried to stop them.

 _We should have thought of the gorilla taking us,_  Kayla thought as they heard explosions. Alex had set off the explosives, and now people were no longer running for them, but running away, to safety. All were trying to get out of the building.

They saw the sun, and soon they were out in the open air. The yellow sun on their skin was automatically making them feel better as Grodd stopped right next to Alex and Barry. "Kayla!" Barry said as Grodd put them down, and Barry let Kayla lean against him. His broken hand was still out of shape, but he was not leaving until he knew his wife was okay. He was about to run in for her.

"Mon arrived with Astra and Clark," Cisco informed them. "Astra needs medical attention right away, and Clark needs to get under yellow sunlight as well." Winn explained – Doomsday was about to kill him before Kara and Kayla showed up, it seemed. Kara and Kayla had barely made it to save his life.

"You used your twin power," Alex spoke now, knowing of the power the two had when they combined hands and concentrated. It was a powerful attack, but it really did drain them of their stored solar energy. The twin thing, combining their power and shooting it out, was effective if dangerous.

"We had too," Kara said weakly as Alex helped her up. "There was no other way to kill that Doomsday, and he was too powerful to let out into the world."

"Okay," Alex said. "But what's with the monkey?"

 _Grodd is a gorilla,_  Grodd thought to the group.

"Grodd is awesome," Kayla said, and Grodd gave a toothy smile, pounding his chest with his fists. "Can we keep him?"

"Well, I think we can figure that out," Kara said with a smile, liking the gorilla as well.

"Okay. I'll buy the bananas," Alex sighed, knowing their sisters were going to find a way to keep Grodd.

 _Grodd does not like bananas,_  Grodd thought back, and the group laughed at this. Barry picked up Kayla with one arm.

"Grodd, can you grab them and follow me?" Barry said, kissing Kayla on the lips afterward.

 _Yes daddy,_  Grodd said, picking up the two following Barry as he ran. Barry made sure to slow down a bit so Grodd could keep up.

"Did the gorilla just call me daddy?" Barry whispered to Kayla, who had to laugh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

By the time Kayla, Kara, Grodd, Alex, and Barry had arrived at the L-Corp warehouse, Caitlin was already operating on Astra. Clark was under solar lights and Kara and Kayla went under some too. Luckily, they did not drain all their solar energies, so they managed to recharge in a shorter amount of time than usual. Alex checked over Barry's hand, having to re-break it since he had already healed wrongly and it needed to be set correctly. It was healed again in no time, however.

Grodd found a spot in the corner and went to sleep. Mon went out and got some supplies for the gorilla, but Kara and Kayla grabbed the bananas before the gorilla saw it. They were all waiting on Caitlin.

"Well," Caitlin finally said after what felt like hours. "I fixed most of the damage and solar lights have helped, but whatever was done to her spine is not fixable. She's paralyzed from the waist down. And she wants to talk to you two."

Kara had been texting on her phone for a while, but nodded at that. The two moved over to the medical bed which their Aunt was laying on.

"My little ones. You came for me," Astra said, she already looked better, the solar energies obviously having restored her, but she held out a hand to the twins. "After everything I did. Everything I tried to do, and you still came to me. To save me."

"Blood binds us," Kayla said, taking Astra's hand.

"It was Kaylar really," Kara said, slipping into using Kayla's Kryptonian name. When they had first landed, it was hard to not use Kaylar, but over the years she had gotten use to Kayla. Now it seemed with their Aunt there it was easy to slip back into the real name. "I thought you were dead. I never questioned the story I was told. Kaylar and her new husband came here and kicked up dirt and found out. Once we knew, we had to find you." Kara took Astra's other hand. "I don't care what you were going to do or did, you're my aunt. I love you."

"My little ones. I love you," Astra said before turning to look at Kayla. "Husband?"

"We're doing this?" Kayla asked with a laugh. "Mine's the fast one. The boy who carried you is a Daxamite and is Kara's boyfriend." Kara gave Kayla a look at that, but Astra merely laughed.

"What now?" Astra asked, wondering what will happen to her.

"You stay with us," Alex said, not meaning to listen in but she had been. "I'll tell J'onn if he has a problem with you staying with us, he can take it up with our giant telepathic gorilla." Grodd, who was half asleep, heard that and gave a call out as if he was agreeing.

"You suffered enough for your crimes Aunt Astra," Kara said. "And Caitlin, can she come with us tonight?"

"Um… yeah… with a wheelchair if you…?" Caitlin said. There was a flash and in a moment Barry was standing there with a wheelchair.

"Good. Clark, you healed up?" Kara called out.

"Yeah," Clark said with a nod.

"Go get Lois and the kids. I'll go get Eliza. We have a wedding to celebrate. Barry your sister and father are already on the way with a Joe West apparently. Winn, Caitlin, Cisco your welcome to join us. Mon get Barry a nice outfit. Kayla grab a dress from my closet. Texting the location of the party to everyone."

"What's… what's happening?" Astra asked, looking at Kaylar who was looking to Kara with a frown.

"I think they're celebrating mine and Barry's wedding," Kaylar shook her head at this.

"No stopping me," Kara spoke up to her sister at this.

"Can I bring my brother?" Caitlin asked suddenly.

"Sure," Kara said with a nod. "Grodd, hang out here."

 _Yes mommy,_ Grodd thought.

Clark stood up. "Barry," Clark said, and Barry turned, wondering if Clark was about to give him the pep talk, but Clark simply hugged him. "Welcome to the family."

"Wait, what? Why does he not get the heat vision and the threatening voice?" Mon protested, pointing at Barry, mouth open in shock. He had been waiting to see someone else get it since he learned Kayla was married.

"He ran in front of that Doomsday to save Kayla," Clark said, patting his shoulder. "He proved himself." Mon stared for a moment as Clark headed out the door to go get his wife and kids.

"I would have if I didn't have Astra to look after…" Mon pouted.

"You already got the pep talk and glow-y eyes," Kara kissed Mon at this. "But thank you for helping her." Kara then ran out of the warehouse as well.

"I think we all had our marching orders," Kayla said with a laugh gently picking up her aunt and putting her in the wheelchair.

"Hang on," Alex spoke up, moving over to Kayla and Astra. She leant down in front of the wheelchair to look at Astra. "I'm sorry. You're my sisters' aunt and I thought I killed…"

"Please don't," Astra held up a hand to Alex. "It's done. I am safe. My future seems better than it was, and I no longer have to choose between my Little Ones and late husband."

"But I had such guilt," Alex tried.

"Let it go, Alex Danvers. You made it right in the end," Astra smiled at Alex at this as Alex sighed and backed off. It seemed she was forgiven, but seeing Astra in the wheelchair, knowing Kara and Kayla's aunt could probably never walk again, wondering what torment ARGUS had put her under, and knowing that was partially her fault still didn't sit well with Alex.

-Finding Astra-

It was dark by the time everyone arrived at the restaurant. They were in a private room that had a piano to one side.

"Nice place," Kayla said to Kara as they came in. Kara was wearing a gold dress while Kayla had on a red one. Barry and Mon walked in wearing identical suits.  _Nice, boys._

 _Agreed on both. Siobhan did well here,_  Kara thought back as a man she didn't know and a girl around their age came up to Barry. Kara assumed this was Barry's father and sister. Another African-American man joined them.

"Kayla," Barry said, waving her over and the two came up. "This is my father Henry, sister Bailey, and a family friend Joe West. Where's Iris?" Barry looked around as if he expected this Iris to just pop up on them.

"Well, this was so last minute she couldn't get off work," Bailey said, seeming annoyed herself. "You could have given us more warning you were married!" Kara had to chuckle at this. "Couldn't even bring my girlfriend with me..."

"Neither could our sister," Kara added in pointing over to Alex who came in and headed toward the table. Last to arrive. She was probably dealing with J'onn. "I'm Kara."

"And this is Kayla," Barry said, putting an arm around Kayla. To Kayla's surprise, Henry hugged her.

"Anyone who can keep up with this one is good in my book," Henry said with a smile. "Welcome to the family."

"I always wanted a sister," Bailey said smiling now, going to hug Kayla as well. "Someone to help keep him in line would be nice." Bailey nodded towards Barry but before Barry could respond, Kara had to laughed.

"These two? I think we will have to team up to keep them in line," Kara joked, and could feel Kayla's amusement at that. She wasn't angry at the joke at all.

Bailey laughed. "I think I'm going to like you," Bailey said with a smile, hugging Kara too. "Got to ask? How do you know Clark Kent and Lois Lane?" Clark and an obviously pregnant Lois were by Astra and Eliza. Kayla had wheeled Astra to the table when they came in. Astra was still a bit out of it, but seemed happy to be out and with friendly people. Jason the eldest child of the two was sitting at the table playing with forks and knifes. Ella who was a little over a year younger than her brother had climbed onto Astra's lap much to Astra pleasure. Lois was standing nearby keeping an eye on them with Clark. Lois was pregnant with their 3rd and 4th. Twin girls they were planning on naming Lara and Jordan after Clark's biological parents.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Winn were sitting around the table, talking in whispers. The three were planning on making a superhero headquarters. They just needed to get Lena Luthor to fund it at that warehouse, and Winn seemed to be their key to Lena. They were joined by a handsome man, who looked a lot like Caitlin – this must be her brother Cain.

"Clark's our cousin," Kara said, watching the scene.

"Iris is going to be upset she missed this," Joe mumbled, hearing that.

"My girlfriend loves them," Bailey said. "Mind introducing us?"

"Not at all. Mon," Kara called over her boyfriend who had been standing by the wall as Kara brought Bailey over to her family. Mon followed, knowing that was what Kara wanted. Kayla and Barry stayed to talk to Henry and Joe.

It was a while later when Kara patted Winn, and the two whispered for a minute before Winn went over to the piano and Kara grabbed the microphone nearby. "Can I get everyone's attention?" Everyone was now sitting at the table, happily chatting. "For the happy couple, this song reminds me of you. So… for you."

Winn started to play the piano as Kara started to sing. "Moon river, wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style… someday. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way." Barry put an arm around Kayla and smiled up to the song.

"Two drifters," Kara sang and everyone had a laugh at that. "Off to see the world. There's such a lot of world… to see. We're after the same rainbow end. Waiting round the bend. My huckleberry friend. Moon river and me." The song ended and everyone clapped at that.

Kayla and Barry got up, both going to hug Kara. "Good choice," Kayla said with a smile, liking the song. It fit her and Barry perfectly.

"Nice singing," Bailey called out.

"Better than you,' Barry joked, and Bailey gave him a smirk. Kara pulled Kayla aside, letting Barry and Bailey have their sibling argument over whether or not Bailey could sing.

 _I like Barry's sister,_ Kara thought to Kayla, and Kara knew from Kayla's feeling Kayla liked her too.  _She looks a little like the actress who played Belle in the new Beauty and the Beast._

 _I thought she looked like Hermione Granger,_ Kayla thought back.

 _It's the same actress,_ Kara thought to Kayla, giving her a look. Kayla shrugged.

 _Haven't seen the new Beauty and the Beast,_ Kayla thought and the two laughed. Kara putting an arm around Kayla and then Kayla felt Kara's emotions suddenly turn.  _Why are you sad?_ Kayla was confused as Kara's happy emotions left.

 _I just realized you're going to be leaving again, aren't you? You and Barry going to see the world,_ Kara thought already, missing Kayla as she thought it.

 _Me and Barry love traveling and seeing things, yes. Exploring the planet,_ Kayla thought and Kara looked down upset.  _But we also love our family. Even if Barry doesn't remember everything, he still missed his sister and father. I missed you. When I felt your emotions when I got back…You know there was once or twice when you were fighting I felt your pain, even across the world. The red Kryptonite thing was insane, even for me. Barry said I was moodier than usual at that point._

 _You're not leaving?_ Kara thought, hopeful.

 _We're still going to travel. But it's not going to be gone all the time. I actually have a job offer at the museum here._  Kayla could feel the question.  _I know a guy. Egypt, whole big thing. You know I do have a degree in history. Got it online. Going to be working there. Barry's going to get a tech job. We'll take time off and do long vacations, going somewhere exciting. But we're going to live in National. And maybe when we go you and Mon can come with._ Kayla could feel Kara's excitement.  _Neither of us want to be heroes though._

 _Oh, we'll see. You need an apartment. Can't continue giving me dreams every night,_ Kara thought with a slight chuckle at that.

 _Actually, we know a guy who can get us a good deal on a house boat. We're going to get a spot at the docks and live there,_  Kayla thought.

 _How many guys do you know?_  Kara thought, shocked and not even mentioning the living on a boat thing. It might seem weird to most people, but for some reason it fit Barry and Kayla perfectly.

 _You meet people,_  Kayla thought causally, with a shrug heading to the table.

"So, are you two ever going to want a family?" Kara questioned out loud now, when they took their seats, and that got everyone attention. Barry seemed nervous and went to take a sip of his soda.

"Um… well… maybe, someday," Kayla said, turning to Barry.

"Someday," Barry nodded. "Could be fun to take a son on safari and a daughter diving." Kayla and Barry smiled at each other at that, taking each other's hands. "But not yet. Neither of us are ready to be mom and dad."

 _Besides to a gorilla,_  Kayla thought, and Kara almost coughed out her soda, trying not to laugh at that.

It was after a delicious dinner when they were eating a cake that Lois came running is as fast as she could, being as big as she was. She had been at the bathroom but now seemed nervous. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Jason asked, seeing his mom seemed nervous.

"Central, is… oh, basically in ruins!" Lois said, making Joe, Bailey, and Henry stand up. "The Particle Accelerator exploded!"

"It's not supposed to be turned on for months," Cisco stood, shocked as Lois held up her phone to a video of it.

"Glad I didn't take that job at STAR," Caitlin and Cisco said at the same time, and then looked at each other.

"Oh crap. Cesca!" Cisco said, realizing what this meant for his sister who had taken the job he had rejected.

"Is she working there tonight?" Winn asked, worried for the girl he still considered a sister and Cisco nodded, going for his phone to try and get in touch with her.

"Iris," Bailey and Joe said together, both worried, wishing Iris had come with them now. Her job didn't seem as important as it once had.

"Dinah and her cousin Sara are in Central," Alex realized, taking out her cellphone but getting no answer from her girlfriend.

"Crystal there too," Cain said suddenly.

"Really, why?" Caitlin snapped, looking to her brother in worry now. Cain had remained mostly quiet all night. They had learned he, like Caitlin, was a doctor – only he was a pediatrician instead of a surgeon.

"If you talked to her you would know she failed school and moved to Central getting a job at a café," Cain said, a little tired of being the go between his two sisters. He was technically the youngest, being born a full hour after Crystal was, and Caitlin was the oldest, but at times he felt like the middle child.

"I'm going to… yeah… the news needs me," Clark said, looking at his cell phone and pointing out with the weird excuse for the people who did not know he was Superman. "Daily Planet wants an article."

"CatCo," Kara said holding up her cellphone, which didn't even bing. "Photographer… need to go get pictures of this."

"I'll join," Mon simply said, as the three backed away to the door.

Kara stopped though. Barry was feeding Kayla cake and the two were smiling.  _Are you two coming? We need all the help we can get here._

 _Not superheroes,_ Kayla reminded Kara.

_You have powers and this is a big thing. We need you. I get you don't want to be full-time, taking on every crime, but part-time at least. For the bigger stuff. When you're here and it's a big thing. I know you care Kayla._

Kayla smiled. Her sister knew her well. She did care and was worried about the people they knew in Central.  _Fine, but I am never taking an outfit,_  Kayla said.

 _Agreed,_  Kara thought back with a sigh, but an outfit was not her sister.

"Come on," Kayla said, standing up, her husband unaware of what Kayla had just agreed to. "Let's go."

Barry was confused, but caught on quick they were following and got up. "Where are you going?" Bailey asked.

"Catch you later," was all Barry said as he and Kayla went after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Like I said at the beginning I posted this on Fanfiction.net first and it's part of a multiverse there. I am going to try to bring some of those other stories here as well, but they are all posted on fanfic if you want to go check them all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please REVIEW.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
